Sang Juragan Tomat dan Pengantar Pizza
by Akamegane7
Summary: Apakah cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sangat fatal bagi sang juragan tomat ? Apakah si tukang pengantar pizza itu akan membalas tantangan yang sangat 'menantang' dari si juragan tomat ?  Yaoi, Lemon, One-shot. Typo mendewa berhubung ngetik lewat hape


**A/N : **Sip ini adalah ff rated M ke-2 gua loh ! XD ASIK LOH (?) dapet ilham pas baca terselubung ada joke kayak gini loh ! XD gaul gelaaa ! jekekekke #plak. Okeh enjoy aje ni ff laknat yaaa~~~ XD

**Disclaimer :** -Hetalia : Hidekaz Himaruya

-Terselubung : I dunno siapa adminnya

- Iden cerita : EIKEH DONG ! XD #plak

**Warning :** Lemon mendewa, campuran bahasa inggris dan indon, typo, deelel !

* * *

Antonio sedang asik menonton Liga Spanyol di TV plasma 29" miliknya. Pas lagi enak-enaknya nonton, perut Antonio tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ah sial! Gua laper! Lagi seru juga!" Kata Antonio.

Lalu Antonio bergegas ke dapur, siapa tau masih ada makanan yang bisa ia makan. Eh ternyata pas dia buka kulkas, udah gak ada itu yang namanya makanan. Ada sih ada, tapi dah pada basi semua! Udah gak karuan lagi bentuknya dan membuat kulkas berbau seperti tong sampah.

"Ah ilah! Ni kulkas siapa yang ngeracunin sih?" Kata Antonio kesal seraya membanting pintu kulkasnya. "Pesen pizza ah~" Lanjutnya. Lalu ia mengambil buku kuning dan menemukan satu restoran Italia yang sudah menjadi langganannya. Ia lalu menelpon nomer yang ada di situ.

"Ciao~ restoran Italy Brothers! Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Vee~" Kata salah satu pelayan yang mengangkat telpon (you know who ! ;) )

"Saya pesan pizza big size dengan tambahan topping tomat yang banyak! Serta tambahan saus tomat yang banyak! Si? Dikirimnya ke Barcelona, liat rumah yang paling gede se-kota." Kata Antonio.

"Si! Pesananmu akan segera diantar, veee~" Kata si pelayan "terimakasih, semuanya 120 euro" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah..cepat ya~" Kata Antonio dan ia langsung menutup telponnya.

-30 menit kemudian-

"Ting tong !" Bel pintu rumah Antonio dibunyikan oleh seseorang.

"Asik pizzanya dateng !" Kata Antonio.

Berhubung semua pembantu bahkan ampe butlernya Antonio lagi pada pulang kampung, jadinya Antonio sendiri yang membukakan pintunya.

"Pizza anda, tuan" Kata si pengantar pizza.

"Gracias~" kata Antonio sambil menerima pizzanya dan memberi uangnya.

"Si.." Kata si pengantar pizza. Tapi ternyata dari tadi tatapan si pengantar pizza tidak fokus ke arah Antonio, melainkan ke meja ruang tamu yang sudah tersedia tomat segar.

Antonio melihat arah pandangan si pengantar pizza. Langsung saja ia tersenyum dan bergegas mengambil salah satu tomat tersebut.

"Untukmu" Kata Antonio sambil menyerahkan tomatnya ke tangan si pengantar pizza.

"Err..Grazie.." Si pengantar pizza langsung memakan tomatnya tanpa basa-basi.

Antonio memperhatikan cara si pengantar pizza itu makan. Bibirnya yang mungil mengulum tomat dan menjadi berwarna merah sempurna akibat tomat itu. Mata yang berwarna hazel itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat senang. Langsung saja, muka Antonio bersemu merah dan vital regionsnya terasa menyakitkan sekali di selangkangannya.

"Hei..Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke rumahku sebentar." Kata Antonio.

"Mau apa kau bastard?" Kata si pengantar pizza.

"Aku cuma mau memberimu tomat lagi" Kata Antonio sambil menarik tangan si pengantar pizza agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak si pengantar pizza sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Antonio.

"Ok..Aku cuma mau tau namamu..sehabis itu kau bisa mengambil satu keranjang penuh berisi tomat." Kata Antonio lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari si pengantar pizza.

"Namaku Lovino Vargas! Salah seorang pendiri restoran Italy Brothers!" Jawab si pengantar pizza yang ternyata bernama Lovino ketus.

"Ok...Namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ! Salam kenal!" Kata Antonio. Namun ternyata mata Antonio malah jelalatan melihat leher Lovino yang begitu mulus dan terawat. Ingin sekali ia mencicipinya sekali saja. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang, perempuan maupun laki-laki yang begitu indah seperti pengantar pizza ynag berada di depannya.

"Mana tomatnya?" Lovino menyadarkan Antonio dari lamunannya.

"Tomatnya..akan aku beri dua keranjang. Asalkan kau memperbolehkanku menciummu" Kata Antonio dengan tampang yang serius dan menatap mata Lovino dalam-dalam.

"err..GAK LAH! DASAR HOMO! MESUM!" Kata Lovino.

"Ayolah…" Antonio sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

Lovino mulai berpikir. Tomat dua keranjang bisa menghemat biaya belanja tomat dia seminggu. Dan akhirnya Lovino mendapatkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah..Tapi jangan kau anggap macam-macam ya!" Kata Lovino.

"Si~~~" Antoio tersenyum. Lalu tanpa diduga oleh Lovino, Antonio dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa (author menjadi lebay) ia mencium Lovino.

Antonio mencium Lovino dengan passionately karena dia memang 'The Country of Passion'. Antonio menjilat bibir Lovino. Karena kaget, Lovino membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja lidah Antonio masuk ke dalam mulut Lovino dan memainkan lidah Lovino dengan lidahnya. Pertarungan antar kedua lidah yang kalau kalian liat akan langsung mati seketika karena nosebleeding parah.

"Mmh~" Lovino mengerang di antara ciuman yang hot tersebut.

Antonio melepas ciuman mereka dan tinggal seutas saliva yang masih menghubungkan lidah Lovino dengan lidah Antonio.

"Permainan lidahmu lumayan" Kata Antonio sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Lovino.

Lovino hanya bisa bersemu merah. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mencium seorang laki-laki, tapi ia belum pernah dicium dengan sangat passionate seperti dengan Antonio. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya main-main. Itu yang membuat ia benci dengan semua orang homo.

"Lovi.." Kata Antonio

"Lovi? Heh? Kau kira kau siapa?" Kata Lovino ketus ketika dipanggil 'Lovi' oleh sang pria bermata hijau emerald yang baru saja menciumnya. Tapi entah mengapa Lovino suka dengan panggilan itu.

"Baik..Lovino kalau kau lebih suka dipanggil begitu. Kau mau tidak aku berikan tiga keranjang tomat?" Tanya Antonio sambil memainkan senyum polos namun bermakna (?) Di bibirnya.

"Apa? Pasti bersyarat! Aku sih mau saja.. Jangan yang aneh-aneh tapi!" Kata Lovino.

"Tidak berat kok..aku hanya menginginkan untuk membuka bajumu saja" Kata Antonio sambil menyilangkan jarinya di belakang punggungnya. Berharap sangat-sangat.

"Er.." Lovino berpikir keras. Namun apa mau dikata? Lovino paling lemah terhadap tomat dan wanita. Jadi takdir lah dia nyerah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Antonio lagi.

"S-si.." Kata Lovino. Lalu tanpa meminta ijin dari Antonio, ia langsung duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu Antonio yang super besar tersebut.

Antonio hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Lovino. Sang pemuda pemilik restoran pizza yang sekaligus menjadi pengantar pizza yang telah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Antonio lalu mencium punggung tangan Lovino layaknya seorang pangeran yang menghormati putrinya. Lalu Antonio mencium leher Lovino dan menjilatnya.

"Nn~" Lovino mengerang. Dia ingin sekali mendorong Antonio, tetapi entah mengapa dia tidak mempunya tenaga sama sekali untuk mendorong pemuda yang sedang menjilati dan menghisap lehernya.

Antonio tersenyum nakal ketika ia membuka baju seragam pengantar pizza Lovino. Ternyata perlakuannya terhadap Lovino telah membuat Lovino setengah ereksi. Sudah kelihatan dari puting Lovino yang sudah mengeras. Melihat itu, ereksi yang terjadi di vital regions miliknya makin terasa sakit saja di selangkangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Antonio menggigit pelan dan menjilati puting Lovino.

"A-ahh~" Lovino tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara moan yang cukup seksi. Dia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tak mau suara-suara yang memalukan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar suara seperti itu, Antonio langsung memainkan puting Lovino dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terkenal dapat memuaskan orang.

"Nnn~ ng~" Lovino menahan erangannya. Air mata kenikmatan sudah mulai keluar di kedua matanya.

"Ternyata sentuhanku sudah membuatmu ereksi ya?" Tanya Antonio polos sambil meraba daerah selangkangan Lovino yang vital regionsnya sekarang sudah mengeras dan berdiri tegak.

"A-ahh!" Lovino tak sengaja mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi ia tetap keras kepala dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Oh jadi begitu" Kata Antonio, lalu membuka resleting celana Lovino.

Lovino hanya menutup matanya erat-erat, tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah melupakan perjanjian yang tadi 'hanya membuka baju' dan sepertinya ini sudah lebih dari sekedar kelewatan.

Antonio mengeluarkan vital regions Lovino dari boxer Lovino. Dan kini terlihatlah vital regions yang lumayan panjang dan kini sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeras sempurna itu.

Antonio menjilat vital regions Lovino. Dan lalu men-'suck' vital regions Lovino layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang menjilati es krim.

"Mmh~ aahh~" Lovino mengerang keras. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan suaranya ketika Antonio memainkan lidahnya dan menggigit vital regionsnya dengan lihai.

Antonio terus men-'suck' vital regions Lovino tetapi tangannya memainkan puting Lovino.

"Aah~ nnn~ ngg~" Lovino mengerang lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, belum ada yang memberikan blow job kepadanya. Ada juga dia yang memberikan blow job kepada orang lain. Dan rata-rata mereka semua mencampkkannya ketika Lovino judah berhasil membuat mereka cum.

"Aaah~ nnn~ nngh~" Lovino mengerang. Ia merasakan dirinya akan meledak sesaat lagi. "H-hei..menyingkirlah..a-hahh-a-ku..aku akan..AHHH!" Lovino sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh cairan putih kental ke dalam mulut Antonio.

Antonio menelan seluruh cairan itu. Bahkan sampai dengan cairan yang masih ada di daerah selangkangan Lovino ia jilati sampai bersih.

"Hei..punyamu manis sekali" Kata Amtonio sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Diam kau!" Kata Lovino. Mukanya sudah sewarna dengan tomat yang sudah sangat siap panen.

"Imut sekali~" Kata Antonio. Lalu ia memeluk Lovino erat-erat. "Nah kau boleh mengambil empat keranjang tomat" Lanjutnya.

"Lupakan tomat-tomat itu!" Kata Lovino. Wajahnya menggambarkan sebuah ekspresi raepeable yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh seorang uke (oke author sedang digebukin sama Lovino sampe babak belur)

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kata Antonio yang kumat lagi ketelmiannya.

"Lupakan! Dan tolong serahkan seluruh ragamu! Aku menginginkanmu!" Kata Lovino.

"A-HAH? Maksudnya apaan?" Kata Antonio yang masih juga lemot.

Lovino yang agak kesal dengan otak pria yang baru saja membuatnya cum, langsung mencium Antonio tanpa pikir panjang.

"Mmh~" Antonio membelalak. Kaget akan tindakan Lovino. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Lovino bisa juga menjadi agressive seperti itu. Tapi di dalam hatinya ia senang juga. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Lovino melepas ciuman mereka karena merekaberdua membutuhkan oksigen. Lovino terengah-engah dengan muka yang semerah tomat, sementara Antonio hanya tersenyum simpul dan langsung menggendong Lovino ke kamarnya.

"Whoa! Hei turunkan aku!" Kata Lovino sambil memukul-mukul punggung Antonio.

"Si~" Antonio lalu menurunkan Lovino di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size tersebut. Lalu Antonio mencium Lovino lagi dan melepas celana Lovino seutuhnya sehingga Lovino benar-benar bugil.

"Bastard! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap semua bajuku? Aku akan bilang apa nanti sama Feliciano jika bajuku menghilang semua?" Kata Lovino yang baru sadar bahwa bajunya sudah menghilang dan celananya yang tadi baru saja dilempar oleh Antonio sudah tidak diketahui lagi keberadaannya sangking besarnya kamar Antonio.

"Sudah..kau tenang saja..dan nikmati permainanku" Kata Antonio sambil mengelus rambut Lovino dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh ahogenya.

"Ah! Nggh~" Lovino langsung mengerang keras dan sexy sekali ketika ahogenya tak sengaja disentuh oleh Antonio.

"Oh jadi di situ titik lemahmu ya?" Kata Antonio sambil tetap memainkan ahoge Lovino dan menjilatnya.

"Mmh~ nnn~" Lovino kembali moan ketika titik lemahnya dimainkan oleh Antonio.

Sambil memainkan ahoge Lovino, Antonio melumuri tiga jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Entah mengapa aku mempunyai perasaan bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya kau melakukan ini" Kata Antonio.

"S-si! Lakukan saja sesukamu!" Kata Lovino. Ia sedikit terkejut Antonio bisa mengatahui bahwa ini kali pertama dirinya dijamah oleh seseorang. Dengan orang yang baru bertemu dengannya pula. Ini membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi entah mengapa suara Antonio dapat menenangkannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak apa-apa" Kata Antonio.

Antonio melebarkan kaki Lovino. Membuat lovino dalam posisi mengangkang. Lalu Antonio memasukkan jari pertama kedalam asshole Lovino.

"Nng~" Lovino mencengkram seprai dengan kedua tangannya. Jari Antonio entah mengapa membuat assholenya semakin menyempit.

Antonio tahu, satu jari tidak akan cukup untuk melonggarkan asshole lovino yang begitu rapat. Lalu ia memasukkan jari ke-2nya.

"Aaah~ Nn~ Ku-kurasa ini cukup~ Nn~ sudah cepat lakukan saja Antonio~" Kata Lovino.

"Baik..kau ini..aku suka betapa nakalnya kau ketika horny" Kata Antonio tapi masih berusaha melonggarkan asshole Lovino dengan cara memasullan jari ketiganya dan menggerakkannya zig-zag di dalam asshole Lovino.

"Ahn~ C-cukup! Tolong! Lakukan saja..jangan terlalu banyak menggodaku~ ahh~"

"Baik-baik" Kata Antonio. Lalu ia melepas ketiga jarinya dari asshole Lovino dan melepas celananya sendiri.

Lovino agak shock ketika melihat vital region Antonio. Vital region Antonio lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya. Mungkin itu sekitar 10 inchi atau lebih. Tapi ia ingin sekali 'benda itu' masuk dan bersatu dengan dirinya.

"A-Antonio~ cepatlah~ kumohon~" rengek Lovino.

Antonio lalu mencium kening Lovino dan mencium bibir romano singkat untuk mengisyaratkan 'tenang saja' kepada Lovino.

"Aku akan memasukimu pelan-pelan. Jadi rasakan aku di dalam dirimu baik-baik, si?" Kata Antonio.

Antonio lalu memasukan sedikit demi sedikit vital regionsnya ke dalam asshole Lovino.

"Aahh~ Antonio~ s-sakit sekali!" Kata Lovino.

"Lovi! Ngh~ kau itu ketat sekali! Dios mio! Enak sekali berada di dalam dirimu!" Kata Antonio.

Antonio lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan. Berusaha se-gentle mungkin.

"Ahn~ Tonio~ f-faster~ ahh~" Erang Lovino.

Antonio menambahkan kecepatannya. Lagipula ia sebentar lagi juga sudah akan cum. Karena ia telah merasakan bahwa dirinya akan cum tak berapa lama lagi. Antonio lalu men-'stroke' vital regions Lovino sambil tetap menyatukan dirinya dengan Lovino dalam ritme yang makin lama makin cepat. Bergerak zig-zag maju dan mundur sesuai ritmenya.

"Ahh~ A-Antoniooo~ Aku akan~ nggh~" Erang Lovino lagi. Air mata kenikmatan sudah dari tadi ia keluarkan. Dan kali ini sudah mengalir sangat deras.

"Aku juga Lovino~! nnh~" kata Antonio.

Antonio lalu memencet ujung dari kepala vital regions Lovino. Dan Lovino pun cum.

"AHHH!" Teriak Lovino ketika ia cum. Cairannya mengenai tangan dan dada Antonio. Juga mengotori seprai Antonio yang berwarna putih bersih.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Antonio cum di dalam Lovino. Cairan putih kental itu mengisi asshole Lovino yang belum terjamah siapun.

"Nnh~" Kata Antonio. Lalu Antonio mengeluarkan vital regionsnya dari asshole Lovino.

Lovino hanya bisa menarik nafas tersengal-sengal akibat aktifitas super panas yang mereka lakukan tadi. Dirinya masih lemas dan ia bisa merasakan dirinya sudah terisi oleh cairan milik Antonio.

Antonio memeluk erat-erat Lovino dan lalu menggigit leher Lovino dan meninggalkan bekas kiss mark yang jelas disana.

"Te quiero, Lovino Vargas. Cinta pada pandangan pertamaku...Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Antonio sambil memegang tangan Lovino dan menatap Lovino dalam-dalam.

"Si!" Jawab Lovino mantap. Ia juga kaget akan jawaban yang ia keluarkan.

Antonio mencium dan memainkan lidah Lovino sekali lagi. Dan ia tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini belum pernah ditunjukkannya kepada siapun. Senyum dengan penuh rasa sayang dengan tatapan seperti melihat berlian berharaga jutaan pound. Ya itulah cara melihat Lovino yang dilakukan Antonio sekarang..

Mulanya tak ada respon dari siapapun. Lalu Lovino tersenyum dan mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Ti amo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" Kata Lovino.

Yak resmi sejak hari itu, Lovino dan Antonio resmi jadian. Bahkan sekarang mereka menikah dan dikarunia 2 orang anak. Yaitu Gracia dan Nico Carriedo.

Dan lalu merekapun hidup happily ever after.

**-OMAKE-**

Nunjauh di rumah Italy brothers sana...

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Kenapa nii-chan gak pulang-pulang?" Tanya Feliciano kepada Ludwig sambil bergelantungan di leher Ludwig.

"Mana aku tahu? Mungkin ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya?" Jawab Ludwig asal.

"Vee~ mungkin saja~ selamat ya nii-chan~" Kata Feliciano.

"Feli, berhubung kakakmu lagi bersenang-senang, bagaimana kalau kita ikut bersenang-senang?" Kata Ludwig.

"Vee~ baiklah kalau begitu~" Kata Feliciano.

Lalu Ludwig tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung mencium Feliciano dan memainkan lidah Feliciano.

"Umm~" Feliciano hanya bisa mengerang nikmat saat lidah Ludwig memainkan lidahnya.

Ludwig lalu melepaskan ciuma menreka karena mereka berdua membutuhkan oksigen.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sangat, Feliciano Vargas" Kata Ludwig. Lalu menggiring Feliciano ke kamarnya.

"Aku juga, vee~" Kata Feliciano.

Lalu mereka berdua melakukan ronde yang tak kalah panas dengan Antonio dan Lovino. Sementara itu di rumah Antonio, Lovino sedang tertidur dengan aman dan nyaman di pelukan Antonio.

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N :** SEP ! Okeh gua keren ! Pake bahasa inggris dan abahas Indonesia dicampur dan ini ff bejat ajegileee ! #plak okeh..walaupun ini ancur, masih bersediakah kalian yang baik mereview ? #melas


End file.
